


Perfect.

by malfoible



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: James is thinking of retiring. What will Q think?
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Kudos: 44





	Perfect.

The delicious aroma wafting from the kitchen tempted Q from his work, he poured a glass of wine as his husband stirred a large pot on the stove.

James smiled then took a deep breath then said the words out loud he had been rehearsing for the past half hour.  
“I’m thinking of retiring.”

Q spluttered into his wine, “Retire? You’re forty nine, hardly old enough to retire.”

James grinned. “I don’t mean stop working all-together, not ready to spend all day playing golf or growing roses, just mean….well….I’m weary of being 007 licensed to kill….”  
He looked across at his love watching him process the words…

Q nodded then shook his head. “You left before….well sort of…when Eve shot you…you left then….and you came back….because England needed you.”

“I came back because She needed me, ‘M’ and I stayed for you.” He moved closer to Q, looking deeply into his eyes. “I fell in love with you.”

Q blushed, his eyes warm and tender, his lips twitched into a soft smile.” You made fun of my complexion…and my clothes…”

“Oh I still hate the clothes, luckily there’s a solution to that.”  
James moved closer, took Q into his arms and with the ease of familiarity popped the glasses off his face so he could pull the jumper over Q’s head.  
He kissed Q passionately, holding his head with one hand, while popping buttons and sliding down the zip on Q’s pants.

Q returned the kiss equally passionately then tugged on James ears.  
“Weren’t we having an important conversation?”

“There’s no rush, I just wanted to put it out there. Now you’ve tempted me into undressing you, we can wait.”  
“I tempted you, you’re so easy, James, this is serious.”

“No reason why we can’t be naked and serious.”  
“Not too keen on being naked in the kitchen.”

James shook his head then laughed and scooped him up easily, carrying him through to the sitting room and laying him down on the sofa.

They made love, James was still in awe of how Q made him feel, six years they had been together and still their lovemaking was filled with joy and delight.  
Bond had met so many people over the years, slept with many women and quite a few men, none of them had come close to the feelings he had for Q.

The feel of his skin, the way his hair tickled James face, the slight shiver he still gave when James tongue touched him.  
Q’s slim, slender body, with all its sharp bones and angles was the best pillow Bond’s head had ever rested on.  
The taste of his lips, his mouth. The soft sigh he gave when finally they came. Perfect.

They snuggled for a while afterwards but then returned to the kitchen.   
James continued making dinner.

Q poured out some more wine.  
“So…retiring…well changing careers? Have you given any thought to what you would like to do?”

James looked up. “Not really, haven’t thought that far ahead. I was more worried about telling you.”

“You think I want you to stay as you are, knowing the next mission could spell your death?”

James looked more deeply at Q, perhaps realising how difficult this had been for him for all these years.  
His eyes softened. “Perhaps it will be good for both of us, you won’t have to worry about me.”

They sat at the table and began to eat.  
“This is good, perhaps you could be a chef?”

“Don’t you have to train for ten years or so?” He laughed. “I may be too old to start with that.”

“Well I can look at your C.V. help you get it straight.”

“C.V.? Never had one, not sure what I could put down. Previous position…Spy…Licensed Government Assassin?”

Q grinned. “Yes you should probably miss that out.’ Civil Servant,’ that covers a multitude of sins. We need a list of your strengths, things you are good at.”

“I can fly a helicopter. I could be one of those pilots who fly tourists over London.”

Q laughed. “Well you can fly, sort of, did you ever take a test? And tourists, you’d have to stay on a strict flight path, no flying upside down or under bridges.”

“Shame….I like flying upside down.” He grinned. “I’m an excellent driver, I could be a cabby.”

Q raised his eyebrows laughing.

“Okay, maybe not, we’re back to tourists aren’t we, having to go where they say and being friendly and polite.”

Q nodded again.

James poured some more wine and chuckled. “Ha ha…I make a great martini, I could work in a bar, like Tom Cruise in Cocktail.”

Q was having great difficulty holding in his laughter. His shoulders shook and the wine glass wobbled in his hand. He gasped for air.  
“Not a very well-paid position, not much chance to fly a helicopter on the minimum wage, and even Tom Cruise moved on to bigger and better things.”  
He leaned in and kissed James on the cheek.  
“We’ll think of something. Perhaps Sherlock could help, perhaps he needs an assistant. He’s very busy at the moment, John was complaining that they get no free time.”

James took a drink and began to eat, he seemed lost in contemplation for a few moments and they finished dinner in silence.

They moved back to the other room and sat relaxing on the couch. Q set random play on the IPod and smooth music began to play softly in the background.  
He rested his head on James’ shoulder and took another sip of wine. He knew James would talk when he was ready.

“It’s disheartening to realise that my skills are only suitable for the job I actually hold.”

Q laced their finger together. “You were trained to be this person James, 007, a spy, a licensed assassin.  
It wasn’t a career choice, you didn’t come up with it at school when they asked what would you like to be when you grow up?  
You were chosen and you were trained. I wasn’t much help earlier, laughing, of course you could be a pilot, or a driver.  
You can be anything you want to be.”

“I’m not sure I want to be either of those things, and definitely don’t want to work for Sherlock, he’d give me all the boring jobs. I think I’ll turn in.”  
He kissed Q on the forehead and headed for the stairs.

Q looked after him, frowning, James looked quite miserable. He wondered what he could do to help.

They slept restlessly. Q woke to see James sitting on the side of the bed, shoulders slumped, head down. “Can’t sleep?” 

“Can’t stop thinking, maybe need to go for a run, blow the cobwebs away.”  
Q reached for his glasses, looked at his phone, “It’s four a.m.”  
“Best time for a run, no-one around. Go back to sleep.”   
For the next few days this was the status quo, James was restless, prowling the house or rising at an early hour to go for a run.   
His mind was racing and even making love couldn’t settle him.

Q was true to his word and drew up quite an impressive C.V. if James should ever need one.   
He worried about James mental state as much as he had worried about his physical wellbeing.  
If James seriously wanted to retire, well that was a good thing but if he was now feeling pressure because Q had voiced his concerns that would not be beneficial to their relationship.

Another week passed and Bond was given an assignment.

M pushed over the file with a soft smile.  
“It’s perfect for you 007, a meeting in a casino in Monte Carlo, a suitcase full of money and entrance to a very exclusive poker game.  
Have fun, and don’t shoot anyone you don’t have to.”

James picked up the file and took the lift to Q’s office to pick up papers and his weapon.

Q handed them over then held out a key. James raised his eyebrows questioningly.  
“The new car is ready. You may as well take it for a spin, try not to destroy it.”

James bent his head and kissed his husband on the lips.  
“I don’t do it on purpose you know, I don’t set out to get the car blown up or deliberately drive it into a river…things just happen….”

The journey to Monte Carlo was uneventful, no hired assassins lay in wait, the car was a dream to drive and James gave a running commentary to Q as he raced through France heading for the south coast.  
Q grinned as he listened, James was in his element, there was no way he could settle for a boring nine to five job.  
The past few years had been difficult that’s true but Bond was a spy and a good one, he had saved the world on numerous occasions even if most of the world new nothing about it. 

Q hacked into the casino’s security, he watched as James charmed the people he met.  
He watched as James walked away from the table, a satisfied smile on his face when he destroyed his opponent.   
Q looking closely at Bond’s face smiled at how relaxed and happy he looked, the anxious stressed, James of the past few weeks had disappeared

The mission was very successful.

Bond had a de-brief with Mallory on his return.

“Excellent work 007, I don’t know what I would do without you. Take a few days off, I may have another assignment for you quite soon.”

Q welcomed his husband home, his heart giving an extra beat just as it had from the very beginning. It was so much more now, knowing he loved and was loved in return. Knowing he could kiss and touch and make love to this amazing man who was his whole world. 

James took Q into his arms he kissed him deeply then sat him down. “I have something to say. I’m sorry, I’m not sure you’re going to like it but…..erm…well…”

Q with some idea of what was coming, made his face suitably serious.

“ What I said…a while ago… about…retiring…the thing is…” he frowned, struggling with the words not wanting to upset Q.

Q made his eyes wide, asking a question without saying a word, but his lips twitched and James noticed.

“You sod, you know what I’m going to say. You know I’m not ready to give up…”

Q laughed. “Well of course I knew, do you think I don’t know how much you enjoy all of it, the cars, the lifestyle, even the risk, the danger of getting killed.”  
He took off his glasses and polished them. “All of that is part of you.”

“I should take into consideration how you feel, it must be very difficult, worrying, I hadn’t realised.”

Q held his hand out and James took it.  
“It is hard when I know you are in danger, it is hard when you get hurt, but I wouldn’t swap one second of my life with you. I love you..... unconditionally. no regrets....ever.”

James looked at Q, “That morning in the gallery, the first time we met. I didn’t realise how lucky I was to meet you.  
The past few years have shown me what it is to be loved, I hadn’t felt that for such a long time.  
When this…my work….gets too much for you, you let me know right away.   
I will drive a cab, be nice to customers, or even work for Sherlock rather than lose you.  
I have never loved anyone in my whole life the way I love you.”

Q’s eyes misted up and he blinked rapidly, his emotions threatened to overcome him. 

James saw he was struggling and pulled him close, stroked his back and petted him till he calmed down.  
“So…now we know where we stand….and as Mallory is sending me away again, perhaps we should …take this opportunity…to….”

Q’s eyes peeped up and his lips broke into a smile… “Hot, hard, sex, I’m thinking 007, then you can make dinner.”

Bond laughed. “Perfect.”


End file.
